


Six Days

by Sekkara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Genma gets a little angsty, M/M, Naruto doesn't think straight when he's worried, Smut, if you're lucky, squint and you might see plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkara/pseuds/Sekkara
Summary: With a soft sigh, he closes his eyes once more, stretching his senses to wrap around the village, searching desperately for that spark of chakra that he knows and loves. He can feel the villagers, an almost see them working on the west side, sifting through rubble and laughing and joking as they work together. He can sense Sakura, working hard in the areas surrounding the village, treating the wounded, taking over Shizune's role as the older woman stayed at their unconscious Hokage's side.He can sense Izumo, working harder than those around him, digging and sifting through downed buildings with tears in his eyes and Naruto feels a twinge of guilt surge through him. He wasn't the only one suffering, wasn't the only one desperately searching.And then...





	Six Days

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....
> 
> I've wanted to try this pairing for a while. I've looked for other works with it and - unless I'm looking in the wrong places - I've not had much luck in a non-crack kinda way. So I decided to try it for myself. 
> 
> I was watching the fight with Pain through with a friend and about halfway through I realised you don't actually see Genma at all, and that's where the idea for this came from. Hopefully I did a good job, though I'm secretly (or perhaps not-so-secretly now) proud of this xP
> 
> Anyways, hopefully y'all enjoy ^.^
> 
> S x

When Naruto thought about it, he didn't actually remember passing out. Even if he were to strain his memory to its very limits, he couldn't tell you when, how or even _where_ he had passed out the night before. The last thing he _actually_ remembered was walking with Sakura through the tents littering the outskirts of what was once a beautiful village. She had patted his shoulder and reminded him to sleep, that draining his energy wouldn't help anything - though, in all honesty, she didn't really know _why_ he was practically running on empty. After that, she had left him to his thoughts and he continued walking, searching, _hoping_.

The only thing he could tell anyone who asked was that he definitely _did_ pass out _somewhere_ and _someone_ had found him sometime since and carried him back to his tent.

His current predicament left him somewhat confused. Upon waking up, he just knew someone else was in his tent, though he couldn't quite sense their chakra, nor could he even begin to guess _who_ it was. And he found himself lacking the courage to confront whoever it was. He didn't really want to explain to Kakashi or Sakura why he had passed out. It was a secret; one only a select few knew. And _they_ only knew because _he_ couldn't keep his big mouth shut around them.

Naruto bit his lips as his thoughts wandered, not for the first time, back to _him_.

From the moment Shima had summoned him and the others from Mount Myokboku, Naruto had forced himself to push all personal matters to one side. He'd had one goal in mind and one goal only; protect the village. Not just _him_. The whole village. Though he had felt as though someone had twisted a burning kunai in his gut when he couldn't sense _him_ right away. And, what made matters worse, he couldn't sense Kakashi either.

The death of his Master had been difficult enough for him to handle. Then he had to not only deal with the monsters themselves (or the _monster_ as it had turned out), but he also had his fears confirmed. He _knew_ he shouldn't have gone there, _knew_ he shouldn't have let his mind wander for even a second. But he had asked Granny Tsunade. And, without a word, she had told him all he had needed to know. Kakashi had been killed.

He'd closed his mind off after that. Wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- think about _him_ , because if he did and if he asked and if he _knew_ then he wouldn't be laying here today.

Biting his lip harder, he realised it had been six days since he'd beaten the final pain and found Nagato and Konan. Six days since the redhead had used Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth and brought back everyone who had died in the attack. Naruto had been so relieved, _so unimaginably relieved_. He had let his mind wander unabashedly to all the people - Ninja and civilian alike - who would be able to see another day and it made his heart swell with happiness, despite Nagato dying at the hands of his own jutsu. But he now understood better what he had to do, even if he didn't have a cohesive plan just yet.

Five days since he'd had that conversation with Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato about his father - his _father_ , the freaking _Yondaime Hokage_. He still couldn't believe _that_. He knew he hadn't been paying proper attention to the conversation, knew that Kakashi knew it as well. He'd learnt to read the older ninja's tells in situations like that, so he knew. Kakashi knew he was distracted. But Kakashi wouldn't ask him about it. Not yet. He would leave it until Naruto could be teased with it.

Two days since all the rubble surrounding the main gate had been cleared away and, in the grand scheme of things, that wasn't a lot. One person had been found buried underneath all that rubble. The man - a chunin Naruto didn't know - was, thankfully, alive and had suffered little more than a broken leg and a few bruised ribs. Shaken, hungry, but alive.

No one else had been found since.

Now, on the morning of the sixth day, Naruto had awoke - still without any recollection on exactly _how_ and _where_ and _when_ he had passed out, and that other, unknown presence in his tent. He huffed a very quiet sigh, rolling onto his side and feigning sleep as he _felt_ that person look over at him. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting them to know he was awake before he knew who they were; knowing that much at least would determine the rest of his day.

When they finally looked away, Naruto cautiously opened one eye, squinting in the direction of their presence. His heart skipped a beat when he recognised her long, flowing dark hair and the pale outfit she wore when on duty. With a wince, his eyes found the tear in the back of that light jacket, the rip still stained with her blood, and he clenched them shut. Naruto realised now - after watching her fight for him, get injured for him, (hell, she almost even _died_ for him) - exactly how she felt about him.

And it was with a heavy heart that he realised he was probably about to break hers.

He loved her dearly. But he could never return her feelings.

Because his heart already belonged to another.

"Hinata-chan?" He called softly, startling her nonetheless. She turned to face him after a moment, her face soft and her eyes kind. Just as always. "What's up? Why are you here?"

"O-oh... I just... wanted to see if you were al-alright..." she stuttered, face turning a brilliant crimson with each word that tumbled from her lips. "I-I was the o-one who found you... l-last night I mean..."

"Oh. Thanks for bringing me back here, I guess." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck almost nervously. "Listen, Hinata-chan, about what you said the other day. During the fight."

If possible, Hinata's cheeks darken in colour and she looked away from him. While she'd meant every word, somewhere deep inside she wished he hadn't heard her. She loved him, was in love with him, had been for a very long time, but she just wasn't _ready_ to fully admit it to him. In her mind, she wasn't yet strong enough. Not strong enough to fight with him, beside him, _for_ him.

"I..." Naruto continued, hesitating, unknowingly interrupting her internal breakdown. With a twinge of guilt twisting his gut, he just _knew_ he was about to break her heart. "I really appreciate what you said. And... I love you, too. But... I'm sorry. Not in the same way."

His voice had dropped to a whisper and she had to strain to hear him. She whipped her head around to face him once more, hair swinging wildly around her face. She can feel the colour draining from her cheeks, red fading to her normal colour before paling further. Tears sting at the corner of her eyes and she has to blink them away. She refuses to let them fall. She _wouldn't_ cry in front of him.

"The truth is... I'm... madly in love with someone else." There. He said it. And he heard her breath hitch at his words. Can practically see her bottom lip trembling from his side of the tent. With a small sigh, he pushes himself to his feet and strides over to her, opening the flap of his tent a little wider and staring out over what was left of the village. "Shit, I haven't even told _him_ that yet... He... I haven't seen him... since I left for Mount Myoboku... I couldn't feel his chakra when I was fighting in Sage Mode..."

Hinata draws a deep breath beside him, fingers clenching and unclenching around the cool metal of her headband around her throat. She can understand. She wanted to be by his side, to walk and fight beside him. Always. But more than that, she wanted to see him happy. And if his mystery man made him happy, then so be it. She would just have to make herself stronger so she could _still_ walk beside him, just as his trusted comrade instead. And she knew, without a doubt, that he was trying to be kind with her, trying to break it to her gently, to not lead her on. But it was difficult for him when he was so worried.

"A-after what you did... whatever you s-said to Pain... everyone came back to life. Everyone." She mutters, taking a deep breath and trying to be helpful. Naruto nods at her, he knew that already and she can see his fists clenching tight at his side, knuckles white. So, she throws out what could possibly be the only obvious solution left. "H-have you tried using Sage Mode again?" She suggests.

And he spun around to face her, eyes wide and mouth agape because _why hadn't he thought of that_. He darts forward, gripping her shoulders with shaking fingers, holding her at arm's length. She can feel her cheeks heat up again at his proximity but she wills it away, wanting to be there to support him.

"You're a _genius_." He cries, a grin spreading across his features. "An _actual genius_! Has anyone told you that before? Oh, Kami, thank you, Hinata-chan!"

He squawks with excitement and pulls her close, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek in a show of his eternal gratitude. And then he's gone, sprinting from the tent and ignoring the calls of Sakura and Kakashi and Yamato from somewhere behind him. He sped through the lines of tents, passed the villagers waking to get back to work, to provide food and refreshments or to help the ninja's working on removing rubble. He disappeared through the main gate, stumbling through the villagers going the same way.

He comes to a halt, pausing at the precipice of the crater where his village once stood, teetering on the edge of depression. While Pain had restored their lives, they now had much more to do to regain their livelihoods and that thought alone tugged at his chest, distracting him from his original mission for but a moment. He allowed himself to wallow in memories only until he heard his name being called once more, turning to see Kakashi coming his way.

"Yo, Naruto-kun!" The older nin called with a lazy wave of two fingers.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." The blond mumbled, almost coming back to himself and his urgency. "Sorry, I can't stick around. Things to do, you know?"

Kakashi grabbed his shoulder before he could take even a step and the blond had to bite back a sigh. "Maa, what's the hurry? Ichiraku won't be open for a while longer."

Naruto scowled at the tease, shrugging the hand from his shoulder and turning back to the remnants of their village. "I'm helping clear rubble today."

"Okay," the reply was slow, almost confused, as he followed Naruto for a few moments. "That's great and all, but they're clearing the west today."

"Anyway!" The blond shouted, spinning to face his teacher with his hands behind his back. "I better be going, Kakashi-sensei! See you later!"

He ran away quickly, jumping and skidding down the side of the crater. Before he was all the way down, he sent chakra down to the souls of his feet and pushed himself from the side, practically flying through the air. He landed at the bottom with a thud and sprinted to the centre, skidding to a halt and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"This will work," he told himself, plopping ungracefully to the floor and crossing his legs beneath him. "This _has_ to work."

He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, bringing his hands in and curling them into fists, pressing them together in front of him. The effect was immediate, he could feel the Nature Energy pooling into him. Could feel it warming his body that had grown cold from nerves. His eyes snap open when he was ready, orange framing yellow eyes, and he slowly pushed himself to his feet, glaring at his surroundings.

With a soft sigh, he closes his eyes once more, stretching his senses to wrap around the village, searching _desperately_ for that spark of chakra that he knows and loves. He can feel the villagers, an almost see them working on the west side, sifting through rubble and laughing and joking as they work together. He can sense Sakura, working hard in the areas surrounding the village, treating the wounded, taking over Shizune's role as the older woman stayed at their unconscious Hokage's side.

He can sense Izumo, working harder than those around him, digging and sifting through downed buildings with tears in his eyes and Naruto feels a twinge of guilt surge through him. He wasn't the only one suffering, wasn't the only one desperately searching.

And then...

And then Naruto's running again, tearing across the bottom of the crater, breathing ragged as he speeds towards the edges. His lungs scream in protest, burn in his chest as he pushes himself harder. Because he's _right there_ , towards the southern gate, though its weak and his heart thunders in his chest at the thought of losing him again.

His heart stops at the same time his feet do. There's so much rubble around him, remnants of buildings that once stood tall and proud. He can still feel that chakra flickering with life somewhere beneath his feet and he realises now that it's accompanied by two others. All three are faint, like they haven't got much time left, and he quickly summons a horde of clones.

" _Go!_ " He screams at one of them, even though it has already turned on its heal and is sprinting away. "Get Kakashi-sensei! Find some medical-nin! Hurry! _Please!_ "

The clone doesn't answer him and he doesn't expect one. He and the rest of his clone team are already working furiously, carefully lifting walls and roofs and doors. A production line of blonds moving debris from the immediate vicinity. He winces and can feel his heart clench painfully every time the walls crumble beneath his fingers. He _has_ to be more careful or he'll crush them.

He had been working diligently for perhaps half an hour, Sage Mode long gone from his system, when he hears his name being called. He turns, snapping his whole body around to see his Sensei running towards him and relief fills his body and makes his knees go weak. He forces himself to stay on his feet, tears springing to his eyes as his runner clone disappears with a puff of smoke, the rest of his clone team continuing their work.

Kakashi skids to a halt by his side, breathing heavier but not as frantic as Naruto's had been. The removal team that had come along with him got straight to work, without really knowing what was causing the blonds urgent panic. In the distance, he could see a team of medics headed their way - though he couldn't yet tell if they were ninja's or not.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on? Your clone didn't exactly give us an explanation."

"Kakashi-Sensei! Please! Help me!" He cries, gripping his Sensei's flak jacket. "They're trapped. We _have_ to get them out!"

Kakashi doesn't ask questions, though he's _dying_ to know what has Naruto so frantic, and instead starts shouting out orders. He grips Naruto's hands and pulls them free from his clothing, almost lacing their fingers together as he moves to a roof to their left. Together, they work silently for a time, the only sounds between them the distinct crumbling of rubble as they move it around. Several times, Naruto falls to his knees, exhaustion or fear breaking his resolve, and every time Kakashi would help the boy up, force some water down his throat. He tried to get the boy to rest, even for just a few minutes, but Naruto vehemently refused, pushing away Kakashi's helping hands and returning quickly to work.

As the time passed and exhaustion pulled at all of them, Naruto's clones slowly began to disappear one by one. He collapsed more often, not bothering to hide his tears now as he became more desperate. More frantic.

And then...

" _Hello? Is someone out there?_ " The voice was muffled but it was there. Naruto cried out loud, tears streaming freely down his cheeks as he redoubled his efforts. " _Hello? We're down here!_ "

Kakashi raised a brow, recognising the voice, and threw himself into helping the blond. And it only took several more moments before the tension - and the ground - broke.

"Rai!"

"Naruto? Oh, thank _goodness!_ "  
  
Naruto reached out and helped pull Raidou from the rubble. The two hugged each other tightly, though the interaction was brief. Then Naruto was holding his friend at arm's length, checking the jounin over for any and all injuries. Raidou gave him a soft smile, ruffling his hair before pulling away completely.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. A little sore, but I'll survive."

"Little help...?" came a second voice and Naruto turned to see Kakashi helping a battered and bruised Kotestu from the hole they had uncovered. Naruto sprinted away from Raidou, ignoring the man laughing at him and throwing himself at the chunin instead and sobbing into his chest.

"Izumo's been so worried." He muttered through his tears. "I haven't been able to look him in the eye for a week."

"Need me to rough him up a little for you?" The chunin joked, returning the hug with a chuckle. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"I'll deal. You're safe now. He'll be happy."

He pulled away from the blond and watched the way his distracted eyes kept darting back and forth between him and the hole. He gave him a small smile and patted him on the back, pushing him toward the hole.

"Go." He muttered, low enough for only Naruto to hear. "He's missed you, too."

The blond nodded, no room for hesitation as he launched himself forward and dropped into the hole. He bit his lip at the sight that met him and crumbled to his knees beside _him_. A broken sob rips through his chest and he leans forward, pressing his forehead carefully to the man's arm, a whispered mantra of apologies spilling from his lips.

"Hey," he croaked, hand gentle on the blonds cheek. Naruto looked up, watery blue eyes meeting hooded chocolate brown ones. "I'm glad to see you're safe."

Naruto bit his lip and resisted the urge to hit his boyfriend. How could he say something like that? When _he_ was the one in need of medical attention.

"Baka-Genma..." the blond choked out, leaning down and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. He rested his head carefully in the crook of the jounin's shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you..."

Genma laughed, the simple action making him cough and wheeze. He ran his fingers down the blonds cheek and Naruto leant into the movement. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easy."

He coughed again and Naruto pulled away, pressing another kiss to the mans lip's before getting to his feet. "We need to get you to Sakura-chan. Sensei! I need help moving Genma! Is the med-nin here yet?"

Kakashi's masked face appeared at the hole, visible eye curved into a smile. "They're here, but they're looking over Raidou-san and Kotetsu-kun. They won't be long, just keep talking to him and keep him awake for the time being."

If the Copy-Nin noticed the lack of honorific, he wisely chose not to say anything. He'd known for months that the blond had been seeing someone in secret, though he couldn't deny his surprise at exactly _who_ Naruto was dating. It wasn't in his nature to spread rumours nor was it his news to share, so he would hold his tongue. But there was no way he would miss this opportunity; he would wriggle _as many_ details from the blond as he could the first chance he got.

"Naruto," the jounin croaked, reaching up as far as he could. "Naruto, c'mere."

The blond dropped to his knees once more and took Genmas hand in his, holding it close to his chest and pressing soft kisses to the wounded knuckles. "You'll be out of here soon." He muttered, unsure of whom he was trying to reassure; himself or his boyfriend. "There's not much left of the village at the moment. But I have my own tent."

Genma smirked, weakly tugging his arm back and hoping the blond would follow. He did and the jounin slipped his fingers free from that tanned hand, reaching up to thread them through blond locks at the back of his neck. "A _tent_ , huh? Just the two of us? _All alone_? I like the sound of that."

Naruto's cheeks burned crimson. "Baka, you're in no shape."

"Maybe not," he grunted, shifting as much as he could to get comfortable. "But I still like that idea." The smirk fell from his lips and hooded eyes looked away from his younger boyfriend. "Naruto I... I didn't get the chance to tell you before... before everything. I lo-."

Naruto cut the brunette, carefully slipping his hand over Genmas mouth. "No. Don't tell me that now. I don't want to hear that just because you think you're dying. Sakura-chan will heal you all up and only _then_ will I listen."

Genma's eyes widened. How did the blond _always know_ just what he was thinking? He sighed softly through his nose and nodded his agreement to Naruto's conditions. The blond hesitated before pulling his hand away, leaning in once more to kiss those luscious lips.

"Fine," he muttered, smiling against the blond's lips. "So, tell me what happened."

**\----X----**

The sun was going down as Naruto returned to his tent, muscles and joints aching. But he couldn't complain. If _he_ was feeling that bad, he could only _imagine_ how exhausted Captain Yamato was feeling. The village was pushing him to his limits on a daily basis as they tried to rebuild without harming too much of the surrounding forests. Grinning to himself, Naruto found himself glad he wasn't in Captain Yamato's shoes.

Lifting the flap of his tent, he stepped inside to see Genma sitting upright with Sakura sat behind him, hands glowing with green healing chakra. She, too, hadn't said anything to bait the blond when she found out _why_ Genma was staying in his tent. But he knew he would have to avoid her at all costs; he could see she was itching to ask for details. The next few weeks - or maybe months - were going to be rough. He was already avoiding Kakashi like the plague and _that_ was as hard as one would imagine.

The chakra glow faded from her fingers as she pulled away and wiped a hand across her brow. "There." She said with a smile, leaning carefully over the jounin's shoulder. "All done for today. Same time tomorrow, Genma-san?"

"Looking forward to it." He laughed, smirking at Naruto's indignant squawk.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I won't steal him from you."

The blonds cheeks flushed as she passed, patting his shoulder on the way before leaving the two of them alone. He still wasn't used to people outside Raidou and their two chunin friends knowing about this relationship. But, with Kakashi _and_ Sakura knowing now, it wouldn't be too much longer before the whole village found out.

He belatedly wondered whether or not Granny Tsunade would be angry.

"Are you gonna come in or just stand there like an idiot for the rest of the night?"

Genma's voice broke Naruto from his thoughts and he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he toed his sandals off and moved further into the tent.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"They haven't told anyone, you know."

"I know. But it won't be long."

Genma laughed. "I somehow doubt that." He reached up and grabbed the blonds wrist the moment he was in range, pulling him down to his lap. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, he nuzzled the boy's neck, pressing soft kisses to the exposed skin. "What's the matter? You're not embarrassed by me, are you?"

Naruto squawked again, squirming to get out of the jounins clutches and gently smacking him on the arm. "Baka-Genma! Don't think like that."

"Hey, hey! No hitting the invalids!" Genma joked, holding his hands up in mock defence as the blond pouted. "Aw, c'mere. You know I didn't mean it."

Naruto sighed, leaning into the older man's warmth. "I know."

Wrapping his arms back around the blond's waist, Genma held him close, nuzzling his neck again. Naruto sighed again, leaning into the touch and arching his neck to one side when he felt those tantalising lips pressing against his skin. "Hmm... Shouldn't you be resting."

"I am resting," the brunette mumbled, lips brushing Naruto's neck as he spoke and sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "See, I'm still sitting down. 'S not my fault a little fox wandered into my lap."

Naruto hummed again, shifting to face the jounin and pressing their lips together in one of those sweet, chaste kisses that seemed to convey his every feeling to the man.

Genma framed the blonds face with his hands and deepened the kiss, gently urging the boy onto his back and hovering over him. Moving from the boy's mouth and down his jaw, he attacked the tan throat before him, nibbling, sucking and drawing a low moan from the blond beneath him.

"Nng... Gen... I don't think..."

Genma pulled away from that tempting neck to hush his boyfriend, covering the blond's mouth with his own and cutting him off. Naruto moaned into Genma's mouth, arching his back as wondering hands ran down his sides and slipped under his jacket. When he pulled away, Genma's eyes were shimmering with something Naruto couldn't quite put a name to. Reaching up, he untied his bandana with one hand and threw it to an unknown part of the tent, releasing the brunette's hair and secretly loving the way it framed his face.

"You're not the only one who thought they'd lost their boyfriend in that attack, Naruto." The older man whispered and the blond stiffened beneath his fingers. Genma shifted so he was leaning on his elbows instead of his hands and bringing them closer together. His eyes shimmered with pain, one that wasn't physical and Naruto could feel his heartstrings stretch. "I knew you were off training, but I _knew_ Lady Tsunade would summon you back. That she would need your strength. I didn't know when you'd get here and all I could think about when those buildings began to crush me was ' _fuck, I hope Naruto doesn't come back now_ '. We couldn't find Lady Katsuyu, I watched a _roof_ crush my best friend and all I could think about was you."

Naruto bit his lip, shaking fingers gripping his boyfriend's biceps hard enough to bruise. Tears spilt unbidden from the older man's eyes, dripping onto the scarred cheeks below him and Naruto groaned softly. Why was Genma doing this now? All he wanted was for the older nin to be happy, not to dwell on these painful memories.

"I thought I was gonna die without being able t-." Genma choked on a sob, cutting himself off. Naruto's frown softened and he reached up, cupping the brunettes cheek, rubbing the tears away with his thumb.

"I'm here now. Rai's alive and well, minus the broken arm. We're-."

"You don't get it!" Genma snapped, uncaring of the tears that fell freely from his clenched eyes. "I _died_. Raidou _died_. I came too and I was trapped, like a fucking zombie, with my arms crossed over my chest and Kotetsu _crying_ over our bodies. We had no way out. No idea what was going on outside. Kotetsu was a mess because he didn't know if Izumo was alive or dead. And I-."

He levelled Naruto with a look that almost broke the blonds heart, his tears dripping onto scarred cheeks beneath him once more. "I couldn't _do_ anything." Dropping his head to Naruto's shoulder, he took a deep, shuddering breath. He pressed a kiss to Naruto's shoulder, through the fabric of his clothes, before looking back up at the blond, tears slowing. "Naruto, I love you. I wanna be able to tell you that every day. I don't wanna feel like that again and I don't wanna lose you."

"Baka-Genma." The blond mumbled, pulling his boyfriend in for a fierce kiss. The jounin moaned shamelessly into that hot mouth, toes curling as Naruto's tongue swiped his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues coiled lazily together in Genma's mouth and the older man all but melted into the kiss. The blond gave a breathless laugh as they parted. "I love you, too."

Hands framed his face and lips attached to his once more, knocking the remaining breath from his lungs and he returned his hands to their place on his boyfriend's arms. He gasped into Genma's mouth as the jounin sucked on his tongue before pulling back to nibble on his lower lip. Those expert lips moved from his own, down his jawline once more to nibble and suck on his throat while wandering hands slipped down his body again and he could vaguely hear his jacket being unzipped. His back arched off the blanket when Genma bit down and the jounin used the opportunity to push the jacket from his shoulders.

Naruto pushed the older man away, sitting up with him and pulling the clothing off completely, flinging it away from them. Genma pulled his shirt from his own torso, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to swollen lips before pulling Naruto's fishnet top from his body. The blond pulled him back down on top of him, arching his body to feel that delicious friction brought on by skin on skin. Genma attacked his neck once more, moaning softly as shaking fingers carded through his hair. His mouth wandered lower, latching on to a dusky nipple and bringing it to full hardness, flicking his tongue over the nub.

"Never thought... my first time... hah _fuck_... would _hnng_... be in a tent... _shit Gen_..." Naruto's fingers tightened in Genma's hair as the jounins hand followed his mouths path, rubbing at the other nipple, pinching and twisting gently, relishing in the soft gasps spilling from the blonds lip as his back arched into the body above him. Genma hummed softly against the skin, kissing a warm trail across Naruto's chest and pulling the left nipple into his mouth, his hand twisting at the right one, wet with his own saliva.

"Don't back out on me now..." he pleaded, glancing up at the blond with hooded eyes. He rolled the first nub between his finger and thumb experimentally, relishing the broken moan that escaped his boyfriend's lips.

"Gen- _ah_! Please..."

"Please what?"

" _Don't stop_..."

Genma gave him a lecherous grin, dipping down again to kiss his way down the toned stomach and to the seal that darkened on tanned skin. Naruto gasped as the older nin ran his tongue along the swirl, dipping it into his navel briefly before continuing his gentle teasing. Naruto's fingers tightened in brunette locks tighter than he meant to, back arching into that _magnificent_ mouth and tongue working its way down his body, Genmas name a broken mantra on his lips, panted out softly.

Genmas tongue wandered lower, hands tickling down tanned ribs to join in, slipping under the waistband of his pants and teasing the spattering of blond hair there. The fingers lingered at his waistband as the mouth moved even lower still, warm breath ghosting over the clothed erection before Genma mouthed at it, sending a wave of pleasure up Naruto's spine and the blond groaned loudly. He looked down his body at his boyfriend, breath catching in his throat as their eyes met and that mouth covered his erection again. The jounin gave a light suck, the pressure strange but pleasurable through the material of his pants.

His back arched again, his hips lifting from the ground as Genma repeated the action, his own moan stuttering from his throat at the sight offered to him. As Naruto's body bent for him, he slipped his fingers under the fabric, tugging gently and freeing the boys leg's and erection from the bothersome clothing, leaving him fully exposed to the older ninja. Genma drank in the sight, the blond panting, rosy-cheeked and visibly shaking as he watched through hooded eyes.

Genma leant over him, pressing their bodies together and latching onto those lips once more, drinking in Narutos answering groan as trembling fingers gripped his shoulders. " _Gorgeous_." He whispered against swollen lips, fingers tracing pointless patterns across the tanned skin. "Beautiful."

Naruto flushed at the compliments, running his hands down the smooth back and gently tugging the brunette closer. Their lips met in a slow kiss, Genmas tongue quick to run along the blonds bottom lip and Naruto gasped as the older nins hand slipped between their bodies and wrapped around his erection. Genma slipped his tongue into his mouth, letting it lazily dancing with Naruto's as he gave an experimental tug. The blond moaned loudly into the kiss, pressing his hips up into that hand.

Genma pulled away from the kiss, pressing a final, chaste one to those irresistible lips before sitting back on his haunches. Naruto groaned softly at the loss of warmth, fingers gripping loosely at the blanket beneath him just for _something_ to do as his lover's hand began a slow, erotic dance over his cock, thumb pressing gently into the slit and making him hiss. A small smirk stretched across Genma's lips as he moved down, running his tongue over the length in his hand. Naruto cried out loudly, hands moving to cover his mouth even as his hips pressed upwards, wanting, _needing_ more.

"Don't you dare..." Genma breathed, slipping his tongue into the slit and letting a moan tear at the back of his throat at the bitter tang. "D-don't you... dare keep th-those... noises in..."

Naruto whined, though he couldn't fathom whether it was from embarrassment or from that noise that escaped his lover's throat. He was _glad_ he wasn't the only one affected by this.

"Gen... _fuck, please_..."

Genma rose to meet his lips, a wicked grin on his face as the blond pushed up for a kiss and he hovered just out of reach.

"Tell me wh-what you want..." He breathed, his thumb spreading precum over the head of the weeping cock. Naruto moaned, reaching up and tugging the older nin down, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, teeth and tongues colliding.

"P-please..." He whimpered as they parted for air. He wet his lips, Genma's eyes watching that darting tongue move quickly, and he pushed his hips into that hand once again, relishing in that sweet friction. "Please... don't tease me..."

"No...?"

Naruto shook his head, untangling his fingers from brunette locks and running his hand down his lover's chest. He felt a twinge in his gut as those fingers passed over the bandages covering Genmas torso and he forced his hand to move lower. They dipped into Genmas pants, brushing gently over his boxer-covered erection and the older man inhaled sharply.

"I... w-want you, Gen..." The blond breathed out, cheeks flaming crimson. "A-all of you..."

There was a beat before their lips crashed together again, Naruto's hand slipping from Genmas pants and quickly wrapped around the older man's shoulder, pulling him closer. The hand around his cock tightened pleasantly and he groaned into the mouth attacking his. Their tongues danced together in Naruto's mouth, the velvety muscles stroking and rubbing one another and Genmas grip loosened on the blonds cock, fingers trembling as they ran down the length, stroked across his balls before dipping lower.

Naruto made a strange, squeaking sound in the back of his throat, pulling away from the kiss to gasp in lungfuls of air. The finger below his waist teased at his entrance, running along the puckered flesh and pressing against it without going fully inside. Genma's mouth trailed hot kisses down his chest, bypassing the tempting nipples. His nose brushed sensually in the blond hair trailing from the tanned navel and a soft kiss was pressed to the head of his cock.

"Hnngg... _fuck, Gen_..." The blond whined, his back bowing into that touch and Genma ran his tongue up the offered length, wrapping his lips around the head. Naruto choked on a gasped, fingers gripping uselessly at the blanket beneath him. With a shuddering breath, he forced his body to obey him, lifting himself onto his elbows and watching his cock disappear into that sinful mouth before the sight itself became too much and his head dropped back, mouth open. "A-ahh... Shit... Gen..."

He felt the brunette smirk against his erection, felt more of his cock slip into that wet warmth, Genmas tongue pressed flat against it, almost dragging it in further. Strong hands were at his hips, holding them tightly, but not too tight, keeping him in place as his head hit the back of Genmas throat and the older nin _swallowed_ around him. He hissed out some form of affirmation, dropping back onto the blanket and burying his fingers in his own hair, gripping tightly and trying so desperately not to come.

But that tongue and that mouth had other ideas. Genma bobbed his head in his lap, tongue swirling over his swollen cock, teeth grazing gently along the underside. He sucked _hard_ on the head, a list of colourful expletives spilling from Naruto's lips as he was driven closer to the edge of madness. The tip of Genmas tongue dipped into the slit, lapping up the precum dribbling there, _swallowing_ without a care before sliding back down, engulfing his entire cock. The brunette hummed softly and Naruto cursed loudly, straining to arch his body from the ground, to push his hips up and press his cock further into that mouth.

"G-Gen... Hnnng _fuck_... P-please..." He gasped, toes curling, fingers splayed. He was _right there_. "Hah... Nnng... Gen... I'm g-gonna..."

With the warning came gentle fingers around the base of his cock, tightening enough to impede the approaching orgasm and he groaned with frustration, pushing himself onto his elbows again as those succulent lips let his cock slip from between them. He shot a half-hearted glare at the brunette as Genma crawled his way back up his body, pressing soft kisses to his stomach and chest at random intervals. When he reached the blond's mouth, he pressed their lips together without preamble, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling gently on it, the sounds spilling from the blond going straight to his groin.

He cupped Naruto's cheek with one hand, the other tracing patterns into his hip. Naruto groaned into his mouth, pulling away slightly to pin the older nin with another, soft glare. Genma gave him a stunning smile that melted the glare away almost immediately and the fingers on his cheek slipped to his lips. With a soft sigh, he opened his mouth, sucking the digits lightly and wrapping his tongue around them thoroughly. He felt his heart speed up, nervous with anticipation and excitement and arousal.

Genma was getting impatient, his own erection straining for freedom against his pants. He all but whimpered at the smokey, hooded look that Naruto threw him the blond sucked on his fingers, thoroughly coating them with his saliva, and it took all of his self-control not to flip the boy over and slam into him. Instead, he slipped his fingers free from that hot mouth and sinful tongue, reaching down between them to run the wet digits over that puckered, quivering entrance.

The blond sucked in a sharp breath as the first finger was pushed into him and Genma groaned loudly when that _heat_ surrounded his finger. He launched forwards, capturing swollen lips with his own and moving that finger expertly inside his boyfriend. Naruto arched into the touch quickly, the intrusion slipping rapidly from uncomfortable to intense as Genma pressed the pad of his finger against his inner walls.

"Hnnng... I..." He groaned out, breaking from the kiss to drag air into his lungs, his fingers gripping tightly at the older nins biceps. "Gen... _Fuck_... Please..." He didn't even know what he was begging for at this point, only that he needed, " _More_... Please, Gen..."

Genma huffed a soft laugh, pressing a fierce trail of kisses down that exposed neck as he slid a second finger in alongside the first. Naruto hissed at the burn, reaching up to pull his lover up from his neck for a kiss, if only to distract himself from the sensations below his waist. Genma complied happily, slipping his tongue quickly inside the blond's mouth and engaging the other wet muscle in a playful war of dominance. When he felt those muscles relax around his fingers, he increased the speed, searching, probing for that spot. Naruto broke away from this kiss with a shout, hips pressing down onto those fingers as they diligently pressed and rubbed against his prostate.

" _Fuck Gen... Hah... Wh- hnnnng_..." He mewled, fingers trembling as they reached up and gripped brunette locks tight. The jounin grinned and nuzzled into the blond's neck, alternating between rubbing those nerves and scissoring his fingers, slipping in a third as the boy writhed under his touch.

"Kami... you h-have _no idea_... how long I've wa-wanted to see you... writing b-beneath me like this..." The jounin breathed, chest tightening as blue eyes slowly opening to gaze at the older nin hovering over him. Naruto whined at his words, pressing his hips down onto those probing fingers, almost sobbing as the action had Genmas digits grinding relentlessly against his prostate. "S-so beautiful, baby..."

Naruto inhaled sharply, torn between hazy euphoria and sobbing at the teasing pressure below his waist, his fingers clawing uselessly at the blanket beneath him until those fingers slid out of him. He found himself groaning at the loss, eyes slipping closed as Genma loomed over him, concern swimming alongside pure lust in his chocolate eyes.

"You okay?" He mumbled, their lips only a hairsbreadth away, and the blond nodded shakily, not wanting this to end. With a quick peck to swollen lips, Genma pulled away completely, standing on shaky legs to pull the rest of his clothes off. Hooded and darkened blue eyes watched him carefully, the tanned body sitting up and resting on his elbows. He eyed the bandages wrapped around his lover's chest and leg warily.

"You... gonna be... okay...?" He asked breathlessly. Genma grinned at him.

"Absolutely..." he muttered and Naruto was happy to note that he sounded just as breathless. "This has healing abilities, ya know."

Naruto snorted, sitting up fully and moving in for a kiss. He ran careful, trembling fingers down Genmas chest and wrapped them around his cock, feeling it throb beneath his fingers. Genmas breathing hitched as the blond stroked him, covering him in a thin layer of his own precum that turned him on more than it otherwise would have. He wrapped strong arms around the blond's waist, pushing him back to the ground and nudging his legs open gently, settling between them.

"Ero-Baka..." the blond mumbled as Genma reached down to line himself up, the head of his cock gently nudging his awaiting hole and making him whimper quietly.

"You love me, though."

"You're right... I do..."

The older nin gave him a warm smile, pressing their lips together in an almost heart-melting kiss that made Naruto sigh. The blond parted his lips, coaxing Genmas tongue out to meet his own as he felt the brunette push inside him. He whimpered into the kiss, fingers tightening their grip on Genmas shoulders and he tensed beneath his lover. It _hurt_.

"Relax, baby." Genma muttered, pulling away only to press a soft kiss to the boy's temple. "It'll get better, I promise."

He ran a finger along the blond's shaft teasingly, leaning in to nibble on his sensitive neck as he inched his way inside. It was _so hot, so tight_ inside and he used all his willpower not to _drive_ into that willing body. He moaned loudly, unashamedly, his head dropping to the blonds shoulder and hand slipping between their bodies, running a single finger up the length of the blonds cock.

"S-so tight..." he mumbled, bottoming out and waiting none to patiently for the blond to adjust. " _Fuck, Naru_..."

Naruto gripped the strong shoulders above him, blunt nails digging in, almost breaking the skin. His breath came out in harsh pants and clenched around Genma experimentally. The older nin choked out a moan, throwing a half-hearted glare down at the boy.

"D-don't do that..." he growled softly, with no real malice behind his words. Naruto gave him a shaky grin.

"You al-always said... you'd make me see... stars..." he breathed out. "Wh-where's... that bravado... g-gone...?"

Genma huffed out a laugh, crushing their lips together in a kiss that stole the last of Naruto's breath away. He pulled out almost halfway while their tongues battled in the blond's mouth, snapping his hips forward quickly and taking the blond by surprise. Naruto broke away from the kiss, moaning loudly, fingers digging into Genmas shoulders again. Pain shot up his spine, followed closely by pleasure as that hand wrapped teasingly around his cock.

Lips attached to his neck, one arm wrapping around his waist and held him close, the other leaving teasing touches to the head of his cock and he moaned shamelessly, arching into the body above him. He could feel _every_ inch of Genma moving inside him and, though there was still a little bit of pain, it felt more erotic. More _amazing_ as he unconsciously tightened around his lover. Genma groaned into the tanned skin of Naruto's neck, shuddering, _desperate_ to hold himself back just a little longer.

He pulled away, hands sliding across the blond's body, slipping almost automatically to Naruto's hips, holding their bodies close together, his own hooded eyes gazing down at the body beneath him. Naruto trembled under his touch and he pulled out, changing the angle as he slid quickly back in, snapping their hips together.

Naruto practically _screamed_. "Fuck, G-Gen...!"

With a small chuckle, Genma pulled the blond up, sitting him in his lap. "H-how do... those stars... look, b-baby...?"

Naruto could only groan in response, the older nin lifting him and pulling him back onto his cock, pressing into the bundle of nerves inside him without fail. Coherent thought left him, body shaking as Genma _fucked_ into him and his nails clawed at strong shoulders. His back bowed, toes curled and mouth dropped open as his insides were assaulted.

"G-Gen..." He cried out, lifting his hips and moving against the jounin instead now, fucking himself onto that cock, moaning wantonly as he was pushed closer to the edge. " _A-ah... fuck... Gen_..."

The grip on his hips tightened, holding him still and making him whine loudly, the head of Genmas cock pressing snug against his prostate. He shivered, tried to move against the hold, but Genma held him firm, nipping at his neck until darkened blue eyes fell to meet brown ones. The jounin gave him a heart-melting smile, pressing their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss that almost contradicted their current intimacy.

"I love you..." He breathed, the warmth of his breath washing over Naruto's lips, making him groan softly, clenching around his lover, eyes slipping closed.

"L-love you... too..."

Genmas next smile went unseen by blue eyes, the jounin pressing their lips together in a searing kiss, quickly gaining entrance to that inviting mouth as he slipped almost completely from the boy. He dipped his tongue into that awaiting mouth, tongues dancing together and he moved in time with them, pressing hard and deep inside the blond and drinking in every moan and gasp.

One hand gripped a shaking thigh, giving the blond more freedom to move with him, _against_ him, _around him_. The other hand slipped between their bodies, fingers wrapping around the blonds cock, _squeezing_ , _tugging_. Naruto gasped, broke the kiss, pulled away from sinful lips.

"Hnnng... A-ah! G-Gen! I..."

Genma growled, his hand moving in time with his deep thrusts, dragging the blond to the edge, lips nipping, _sucking_ , licking and _biting_. Pushing Naruto over with a scream, his name broken as it spilt from swollen lips. The blond rode his orgasm out, hips still moving, still dragging Genma into him, muscles tightening around the thick shaft pressed so pleasantly inside him.

"F-fuck, _Naruto_..." The jounin shuddered as he came, the walls around him milking him dry, and he pushed them back to the floor. Their chests heaving, skin slick with sweat, bodies pressed together as they came down from their highs.

Naruto groaned, wincing as Genma pulled out, sighed softly as that warm body disappeared, only to return seconds later with a damp cloth. He didn't have the energy to figure out where that had come from, laying limp against the blanket as Genma cleaned them both up and found another blanket in one of the many boxes in his tent.

"Hey, c'mere." The jounin muttered, pulling the second blanket over them and open his arms for the blond to cuddle into him. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, pulling him as close as he could and holding him tight against his side, lips running over soft blond locks. Naruto quickly succumbed to sleepiness, nuzzling into the jounins chest and unconsciously pressing a light kiss to the man's skin as sleep overtook him. Genma smiled at the action, his own lips finding purchase in blond locks before he followed his lover into the world of dreams, a smile still on his lips.

**\----X----**

"Hinata-chan!" The dark-haired girl spun to see the ever-energetic Naruto running towards her, arms waving and a grin on his face, cheeks tinted pink. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"H-hello, Naruto-kun. How are you, today?" She asked with a smile, secretly proud of herself for not stumbling through the entire greeting. Naruto skidded to a halt as he reached her, doubling over and holding himself upright with his knees as his only support as he tried to get his breath back. "Did you need me for something?"

"Yes," he panted, grinning back up at her. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" He nodded, still beaming at her. "What for?"

"The other day. I can't believe I didn't think of that first. Sage mode was what tipped me off to Kakashi-Sensei in the first place. It should have been obvious."

"Oh, you're very welcome, Naruto-kun." She replied, smile soft.

"Yo, Naruto-kun!"

The blond froze, a sinking feeling slipping into his gut as he turned to see his sensei and his other friends all coming towards him, all wearing matching grins. He paled further when he realised Shikamaru was striding alongside his Sensei, a piece of paper clutched in his fingers. He almost felt his stomach drop.

"H-hey guys. What's up?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile. He eyed that paper warily.

"Nothing much." Shikamaru muttered, leaning in and wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulder. Naruto flinched at the touch. "We were just wondering something actually. There was a lot of commotion in your tent last night. Everything okay?"

Naruto face flushed crimson and he shot a glare at his Sensei. "Y-yeah. Fine. Everything was fine. Anything else?"

That grip on his shoulder tightened.

"You sure? I heard you _scream_. What was that about?"

Naruto's glare hardened and he snatched the paper from his friend's hand, eyes quickly scanning the list before it was ripped from his fingers. "You guys were _betting_ on me?"

"Maa, maa, Naruto-kun. It's just a hit of harmless fun." The blond just _knew_ Kakashi was grinning under that mask of his and he scowled, prodding the jounin hard in the chest.

" _Who_ did _you_ put?"

"Actually, Kakashi-Sensei didn't bet on this one." Ino chirped, a frown creasing her pretty face. "Neither did Sakura-chan."

"That's because they know." Another voice added and Naruto jumped, spinning to face the two newcomers. "Don't you?"

"Genma?!" The blond squawked.

"Don't worry. I knew about the bet but I didn't put anything on it, either."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the attention was diverted from his to his Sensei and teammate. As inconspicuously as he could, he sidled up to Raidou and Genma, whispering, "What does the winner get?"

"Apparently Iruka-kun said he'd treat anyone who found out to Ichirakus. So, everyone threw down their guess." Raidou muttered, smirking at his friend. "I heard he was pissed that someone thought they could touch Naruto-kun in that way. Sure you want this getting out?"

Though Genma visibly paled, he glanced over at his blond lover who's cheeks burnt bright red as he watched his friends argue. The blonds expression was an interesting mix of embarrassment and amusement as his friends berated Kakashi and Sakura for knowing and _not telling them_. Even Genma could admit the situation was quite comical, even as he spotted Iruka coming towards them, face like thunder. And he knew he could face Iruka's wrath, as long as he had the blond by his side.

"Hey, Naruto?" He called, softly but loud enough for the arguing crowd to hear. The blond glanced up at him, a small smirk playing at his lips, almost as if he knew what was coming next. And, indeed, he didn't fight it as Genmas lips descended on his in a heated kiss of teeth and tongues, arms reaching up to wrap around the jounins neck and pull him closer.

Genma was pretty sure he heard Iruka faint somewhere behind him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note; I feel bad doing that to Hinata >_< Is that bad? Cause she's awesome and I feel bad >_< Am I a bad person? qq


End file.
